TMNT An Accident
by tmnt224
Summary: What could have happened to Raph in Season 1 episode 10 of the 2003 version. WARNING CHARTER DEATH.


Just a thought on what could have happened to Raph in season 1 episode 10 of the 2003 version.

* * *

Oroku Saki had just given Leo a sword so he would think about joining saki's side.

Leo left Saki's warehouse and went on the roof.

"This is beautiful" I said to myself as I help the weapon in my hands.

"Oh Leonardo"

I turned around to find Mikey jumping onto the roof followed by Raph and Donnie.

"You have some explaining to do!" Mikey terid for a impression of Master Splinter as he tapped his foot.

Raph walked up behind him with a frown on his face.

"Nice letter opener, is that the price for sellin out these days?" He asked.

"It's not like you think, I was invited to-"

"Ta join up with them!" Raph said making his way closer to me.

"No! well I mean yes, but it's different then we thought. Their not the enemy, at least I don't think they are. Eveything master Saki said-"

"Master Saki! what's up wit that!" Raph got in my face.

Then Donnie said.

"I thought we already had a master...Master Splinter" he said with his hands on his hips.

"Ya, remember him Leo? real hairy guy. I don't think we can just ditch him" Mikey told me.

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody, I'm only talking about working with another group of Ninja's in a fight against evil" I turned to Mikey then said.

"Mikey, you're always going on about how we should help people. Well now's our chance!" I held the sword up.

"I don't know Leo" Mikey said rubbing his head.

"What's this thing got..some sorta mind control device in it!" Raph grabbed the sword from my hands.

"Because you're losin it Leo!" He started to walk away, I grabbed his shell.

"Hey, give that back Raph!"

"Aw you can just get one of ya pals to give ya another one!" he said shoving me away.

I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground.

We both fought for the sword.

"GIVE IT BACK RAPH!" I yelled at him.

"Gee, a fight between Leo and Raph!?" Mikey said in confusion.

"Oh yeah I didn't see that one coming!" Donnie said sarcastically.

I kept hitting Raph and tugging on the sword, hoping to make him let go.

I got up to my feet, we were still fighting over the sword.

Raph was hanging onto that sword like his life depended on it.

I then without thinking, threw Raph over the side of the building.

I heard his screams as he fell.

"Raph no! RAPH!" I dropped the sword and ran to the side of the building to look over.

What I saw I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee.

Raph was flat on the side walk.

"NO!" I screamed as I made my way down the building to Raph.

I slowly made my way over to him, afraid that Raph was gone.

"Raph?" I whispered as I looked at my broken brother.

Blood was all over him.

I then ran over to check his pulse.

I put my fingers on his neck...I felt nothing.

"no..no..NO!" I fell to my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Donnie and Mikey ran over to see what had happened.

"Is..is he dead" Mikey's voice was barely audible.

I couldn't speak or move, all I could do was sit there and stare at my broken and bloody brother.

Donnie then slowly walked over and rested his fingers on Raph's neck.

"Don..Donnie?" Mikey said tears falling on the now bloody street.

"He's..he's gone..." Donnie then fell to the ground crying.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak.

I was shaking as I stared at Raph.

I killed my borther!.

"This is all my fault" I repeated over and over again.

"I'm sorry baby brother!" I cried.

"Guys..we..we have to get him off the street before someone finds him" Donnie said.

I finally got enough strength to get off the ground.

Donnie and I carried Raph back to the lair.

"What will master splinter..say" I sniffed.

"I..I don't know" Donnie said as more tears fell to the ground to join the blood.

We finally got back to the lair.

"Ahh, my sons you are home" Master splinter said as he came out of the training room.

I could only stare as I watched the event play before my eyes.

Master Splinter suddenly stopped and stared at Raphs now cold body laying stiffly on the couch.

"My..my son?!" he ran over to Raph and started crying.

"What..what happened?" he gasped at me.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face as I said.

"It was all my fault!" I put my hands over my face and cried.

"How" was all Splinter could say.

"I pushed him off a ROOF" I sobbed at that last part.

I felt a hand rest on my arm.

"It was an accident" Donnie told me.

I could only nod my head blankly.

That night we sat in vidgil for our brother for the last time.

Candles were lit in honor to him.

The only sound was when Mikey stared to cry again.

...

I awoke to Donnie shaking me.

"Leo, we have to have a burial ceremony for Raph" He sniffed.

I got up to help prepare Raph for the trip to Casey's farmhouse.

"Ok..let's get him into the van" Donnie said to me.

We laid him down gently in the back of the van.

I looked up at Donnie, his eyes were glazed over.

"Come on" he said as him and Mikey got in the van.

I followed them along with Master Splinter.

All I could do was stare at Raph's cold lifless body.

I told myself I would not break down, not yet.

...

We arived at the burial site.

"Who wants to speak first?" Donnie asked then looked at me.

"Mikey..Mikey can" I sniffed.

mikey walked over to Raph's grave and said.

"You..you were the best big brother anybody could ask for. Sure you sometimes got mad and yelled, but I forgive you for that!.

You and me were always the closest, even if you never noticed.

I liked to tease you and you would call me names. But that was our way to play.

I wish I could relive those days" Mikey said then walked back over to me and sat down bawling his eyes out.

"Leo..Leo would you like to go now?" Donnie asked between sniffs.

I shook my head.

Donnie walked over to Raph's grave and then said.

"I know we were never the clossest of brothers.

But you ment everything to me, even if you didn't see.

I wish I could take back the times I would yell at you to get out of my lab before you broke something.

You were always so clumsy around those types of things.

I wish I could've heard you call me nerd one last time before you died.

I'm going to miss you not being at my side"

Donnie broke down in tears as he made his way over to Mikey.

Master Splinter then walked up to Raph's grave.

"My son, you were always a challenge. One that was hard to teach, but you ment so much to me.

If I could only hug you one last time before you died.

I love you my son" he said then holding his tears back he walked over to Donnie and Mikey then sat down.

Knowing it was my turn I slowly made my way over to Raph's grave.

"I'm sorry little brother! If only I would've tought harder on what could happen in that fight.

It was all my fault you died.

I'm the one who threw you off the side.

I don't know if I can go on without you by my side.

You were my strength, my fire, but more importantly.

You were my brother.

If I could say one last thing to you, I would say.

I love you!" I broke down, all the tears I've been holding back I let them fall.

Sobbs shook my body.

I don't know how long I sat like that before I felt a hand on my arm.

"Come on, it's time to go home" Master Splinter said leading me towards the van where my brothers waited.

With one last look at Raph's grave, I jumped into the van.

"I know it is hard, but we must carry on. It's what he would want" Master Splinter told me.

I looked out the window one last time before we pulled away.

Goodbye baby brother.

A single tear fell then I wiped it away.


End file.
